Bad Things Happen To Zeena
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Things go pretty bad for Zeena, as she wonders why these unfortunate events happen to her. Shadow, Silver, and Amy just so happen to be present for all of these particular events.
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Things Happen To Zeena  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Y'all wanted more fanfiction with Zeena, so here you go.

* * *

"This is so boring." Amy Rose moaned as she placed her hands on her face.

Silver The Hedgehog rolled his eyes as he had his arms folded. "Really? What gave you that impression?"

"The fact that we're waiting for Sonic. _Yet again._" Shadow The Hedgehog lamented as he, too, had his arms folded together. "He always seems to take his time despite loving to go fast..."

The three anthropomorphic hedgehogs were all in the Turquoise Hill Zone, a grassy beach area that wasn't friggin' Seaside Hill for once, waiting for Sonic to arrive. However, they did notice someone arrive, only this person wasn't a hedgehog, but a green, reptile like alien... a Zeti.

"Humph. So you guys live here?" The Zeti commented, being quite obviously female as she had her hands on her hips. "How disappointing."

"And just how are you, dare I ask?" Shadow commented as he turned his head to face the Zeti, opening his eyes.

The green Zeti scoffed as she rolled her right hand around. "I'm Zeena. Not that you should be interested. I just want to look pretty."

"Ugh," Amy groaned as she placed her hands on her face, "Just what the Sonic franchise needed. Another bland stereotype."

"Hey!" Zeena exclaimed as she pinned Amy to the grass, hissing. "I am not a bland stereotype!"

"You sure sound like one." Silver commented as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

Zeena took a deep breath as she got off of Amy, folding her arms together. "Pleh, I don't have time for this. I have to clean my nails and keep them shiny."

"...You know, this gives me an idea," Shadow commented as a smirk appeared on his grin.

"Shadow..." Silver murmured. He knew that whatever Shadow had in mind, it was trouble. And not the good kind.

"It's gonna be something stupid, isn't it?" Amy mumbled as she got back up on her feet.

Shadow chuckled as he tilted his head back, with Silver, Amy, and Zeena all exchanging worried glances with each other. It was then that Shadow snapped his fingers, with E-123 Omega busting out of a nearby pile of orange rocks as he faced Zeena.

"MUST ELIMINATE STRANGE HUMANOID ALIEN," Omega stated as he began firing bullets and beams at Zeena.

Zeena screamed as she began running for her life, with Omega chasing her as Amy and Silver turned to Shadow, who kept his smug grin on his face.

"You know how I always enjoy a good show." Shadow laughed as he skated after Omega and Zeena.

Amy and Silver looked at each other as they both sighed, their eyes lowered.

"Should we follow them?" Amy asked as she placed her hands behind her back.

"What choice do we have?" Silver commented as they dashed after Shadow, wondering what he was up to.

It was then that Sonic The Hedgehog had finally arrived at the Turquoise Hill Zone, only to be disappointed that Amy, Shadow, and Silver weren't present.

"Seriously?" Sonic commented as he looked around, unable to find any of the three other hedgehogs as he dashed northward, in hopes that he would find them.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy Rose, Shadow The Hedgehog, and Silver The Hedgehog were all at the casino based Neon Palace Zone, watching various Crawl badniks slowly walking around the place as several orange Egg Pawns were bouncing with joy, chucking golden rings everywhere. The three anthropomorphic hedgehogs were all enjoying fast food they brought from McDonald's on their way to the Neon Palace Zone, with Amy typically having the most food.

"I'm so glad we stopped by McDonald's!" Amy exclaimed as she stuffed french fry after french fry down her mouth, munching on a Quarter Pounder burger shortly afterwards as she gulped, burping as she resumed eating.

Shadow chuckled as he sipped his Diet Pepsi, holding the cup in his left hand. "You sure are a glutton, eh Amy?"

"She definitely is. She has more than either of us!" Silver commented as he was munching on some crispy chicken nuggets.

"You say it like it's a bad thing!" Amy giggled as she munched down on a McDonald's Honey Mustard Snack Wrap.

Zeena suddenly appeared behind the three hedgehogs, hissing at them as she got into a fighting pose.

"I'm back, you meddlesome mammals!" Zeena exclaimed as she pointed at Amy, Shadow, and Silver. "And this time I'm not gonna let you walk away!"

Amy, Shadow, and Silver all looked at each other as they blinked, turning back to Zeena.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shadow commented as he sipped his Diet Pepsi again, raising his right eyebrow.

Zeena pointed at Shadow with her left hand. "You know what I mean, you damn black hedgehog! I'm gonna make your life miserable!"

Suddenly a giant Big Mac rolled down, flattening Zeena as the three hedgehogs blinked, glancing at each other and shrugging as they kept munching on their fast food, with Zeena groaning in pain.


End file.
